


In the Dark

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: A sentimental holday story?





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

In the Dark by Fan4Richie

Title: In the Dark  
Author: Fan4Richie  
Email for feedback:   
Fandom: X Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Whom do I usually write?  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A sentimental holday story?  
Disclaimer: CC did created them and on the seventh day, he did say, let there be Mulder and it was good.  
Archive permission: You really want it? Have it.  
Other website: Anonymous out of respect for my hosts  
Warning: Expect the unexpected  
Author notes: Waiting for Cliffnotes version? Don't hold your breath.

* * *

In The Dark  
by Fan4Richie

It was a love that knew no bounds, no logic, a secret craving that Mulder could admit to no one. When he had first met his lover, it had been at one of the lowest points of his life. Separated from Scully, taken from his beloved X Files, was it a wonder that Mulder had been open to the seduction of an enemy?

Many times he had wondered what drew him to this fantastic creature that thrived on the dark and radiated danger? God knows, Mulder never knew where his lover went between their rare meetings. He was mysterious. One could hardly imagine him in the light of day, going out to dinner with him or dancing. He was certainly not the kind of lover you could bring to meet the boss or home to mother. 

Reflecting, Mulder realized that his desire might have a root in some need to punish himself. However, he really didn't think so. His lover was exotic, his movements had compelling grace and he carried with him the effluvia of the places he had been.

Now as he heard the soft rustle that told him his beloved was near. Mulder's heart pounded and his palms were wet with sweat. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the first touch, that devastating touch that reduced him to molten flesh, helpless for the love of an enemy.

Ah, but in his passion nothing else mattered, not where his mysterious haunting lover went between meetings...not whom he worked for or who he had hurt. Mulder opened his eyes as he felt the first claiming touch. He stood nearly knee deep in sewer water and he opened his arms to embrace...Flukeman....

The end

  
Archived: April 06, 2001 


End file.
